


Time ran out

by Liv_andletdie



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, spoilers?, they asked for angst so I wrote angst, this is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_andletdie/pseuds/Liv_andletdie
Summary: Fanfic request- I was asked simply to write some angst. Set during the final battle of Ocarina of Time against Beast Ganon





	Time ran out

Metal sliced through flesh, a deafening cry rang out across the ruins of the once proud castle. Blood spilt over the floor, staining the cracked stone crimson. The scent of death hung in the air. 

The hero fell to his knees, he wasn’t aware of anything accept the pain and fire in his abdomen. And inferno surrounded him and the maniacal laugh of the beast before him rang in his ears. He dropped his sword, the polish steel rusting almost instantly. A bad omen for a dying man. 

Link clutched at his side, blood seeping through his fingers. The smell of it burned his nose, knocking him sick. His vision began to fade, the agony clouding his mind. All he could think about was the pain. _It hurts it hurts so much_ he thought falling to the ground as the strength left his legs. The worn stone was hot against his cheek, the flames around him glowed bright and blinding. 

A small cry could be heard, the tinkling of bells sounding out over the wreckage and the ruin and the turmoil. A spark of blue flitted in and out of his vision, a light pressure landed on his cheek. _Navi_ The small sobs of his closest friend pierced his ears. Her light voice was usually a comfort. She had guided him in the darkest of dungeons, she had been with him in the lightest of nights. But now little Navi was sobbing, and the sound broke his heart. 

_I’m scared_ The thought hit him like a charging horse. The cold weight of his inevitable death refusing to lift from his heart. He was scared. As he lay in the rubble, the blood and ash filling the air, he tried to dream of better times. Of tall trees and the kind smile of his old friend. But the memories hurt as the child, aged beyond his years, sobbed in the face of his own death. 

In the distance he could see her, the princess, fighting alone against the creature that had killed him. She looked tired, scared, and utterly devastated. She carried on fighting, the walls that had surrounded him had been dropped the moment the Master Sword had left his grip. 

Watching her fight he felt his heart stutter.

The Beast let out an almighty roar, his anger shaking the ground as Zelda pushed against it with her magic. She used that moment to run to him, stained pink slippers entered his vision, the princess collapsing to her knees in front of him. She cast Nayru’s love, a crystal blue dome protecting the two of them from Ganon’s prevailing attacks. 

“Link” she cried, reaching for him and pulling his weak body into her lap. The blood stained her once white skirts a deep dark red. “Oh Link, stay with me it’s going to be okay” 

Her voice was like music, soothing and caressing his aches and wounds. She pushed his hair out of his eyes, gazing over him with her kind and worried expression. 

“I’m sorry” he croaked out, choking on the blood that bubbled up from his throat.   
“Shh shh” she soothed him, he voice heavy with unshed tears “It’s okay, I’m here, you’re going to be okay” 

_She’s lying._

She ran her fingers through his hair, trying to bring him some comfort. His tears ran hot down his cheeks, mixing with the blood and grime on his skin. Soft sobs bubbled up from his throat, more blood coming with them. He watched her, the way the fires contrasted harshly with her watery gaze, the grime that covered her own beautiful face. 

_She’s always been beautiful_ he thought to himself, remembering a garden. The soft summer air mixing with the scent of fresh flowers, an inquisitive young girl stood peering into the window. They had been so young, so innocent, he lamented. She had believed in him, believed that he could stop the tyrant before it was too late. But he’d failed then, he’d been to late the first time. He had watched as she was taken from him, her castle and her city in flames. A helplessness settled in the pit of his stomach, new tears welled up in his eyes. 

“Z-zelda” he sobbed, a shaking, blood stained, hand reaching up to hold hers, pressing the smooth silk against his cheek.   
“Yes my love?”   
“I’m… I’m sorry” 

She silenced him with a soft kiss, the taste of iron strong on his lips. “You mustn’t talk like that Link. You’re going to be okay. Isn’t that right Navi? He’s going to be okay” 

The blue fairy was silent, already in mourning for her charge. Zelda seemed to grow desperate, pulling his lame body closer to hers. He grunted at the pain, a fresh stream of blood seeping from the wound in his side. Delicate hands reached out to try and stop it. He tried to catch her eyes with his, desperate for a friendly and familiar sight in his final moments. 

“Zel-” he choked tears clouding his vision “I’m scared” 

She held back a sob, applying more pressure to his wound, the blood was hot and sticky in her hands. 

“Don’t be” she commanded, trying to hide the mounting fear and guilt in her voice “I’m right here, Link. I’m here just stay with me”

Using the last of his strength, he reached his arm up, his fingers holding onto her chin, staining her skin red. He turned her face towards him, eyes meeting hers. A shallow sob left her chest at the look in his eyes. _He’s terrified_ her heart ached, her hands instinctively held him closer. _He’s hurting, he’s scared, and it’s all my fault!_

For 7 years she had hid waiting for him to return, her Kokiri boy, her hero. The boy who snuck past guards time and time against just to show her the masks he had found. The boy who risked being kicked out of the palace grounds just to see her smile. 

For 7 years she had disguised herself, given up jewels and dresses to keep him safe. When she had seen him again her heart had stopped beating. Her Kokiri boy, all grown up. He’d looked so lost, but determined. It had killed her to lie to him, to see his worry every time he asked for Princess Zelda. “How is she doing? Is she safe?” 

But now, for the first time in a long time, she saw him for who he was. Not some brave hero, not some gentle eternal soul, not a man born and bred to destroy evil. 

A frightened child. Terrified of dying, of being alone. 

“It’s going to be okay” she repeated the words like a hopeless mantra. Praying to the goddess that they may take pity on her love, that he may survive, that he not be made to suffer. 

“I failed you”  
“You didn’t! Link you didn’t fail me. I… I failed you. This is my fault” 

The boy in her arms shook his head, his hand moving to hold her cheek. Her vision became blurry, tears falling onto his face. Navi remained silent perching on Link’s golden hair, matted with sweat and dirt. She curled up, holding tightly onto the strands, he soft sobs and wails buried in the green fabric of his cap. 

“This is my fault” she repeated, expected to see hatred and malice colour his eyes. But they remained blissfully blue, only fear and love present in his tear filled gaze. Guilt gnawed at her stomach, her shoulders shook with restrained sobbs. She wouldn’t break down in front of him, she wouldn’t let him know how terrified she was. 

“It’s-” a wet dying cough erupted from his chest, warm sticky blood dribbling down his chin. He struggled for breath, his lungs failing him. 

“Don’t speak. Link please don’t speak” she begged, hand leaving his side to tangle in the ruined fabric at his chest. “Please Link, just rest” 

“It’s….it’s….not….your fault” He wheezed. Tears streaming down his face with the effort. His breaths were becoming laboured, a rattle sounding from his torn lungs. Zelda could only watch as her love went limp in her arms. His blue eyes sliding shut for the last time. The hand the held her cheek fell down, resting uselessly at his side. 

Panic overtook her. Her heartbeat thundered in her ears as she searched for his. 

“Link?” she sobbed, her hand coming up to rest against his neck, trying in vain to find a pulse. “Link please… open your eyes….Link”  
Navi’s blue glow had diminished, growing fainter and fainter until she ceased to shine. Her child lying cold beneath her was a blow the small fairy could not survive. 

Zelda pulled him close to her, her grief filled sobs echoing across the broken stone. His body was limp in her arms as she rocked back and forth, The floating ash coating the two of them like falling snow. She clung to him, never wanting to let go. Nayru’s love left her, the crystal shield falling away and leaving her exposed to the Beast King’s attacks. 

The Hero of Time was dead. 

Zelda composed herself, wiping the tears from her eyes. She lay Link down on the floor, his hands resting on his chest, Navi curled up between his fingers. The two would be at peace now she hoped as she pulled the small blue ocarina from his pouch. 

She had given him the instrument over 7 years ago when they were both still young. When this had all seemed like a big game they could win. When the goddesses had been kind. 

Standing Zelda lifted the Ocarina of Time to her lips, her breaths still heavy with grief as she played the prelude of light. 

_I’m sorry my love_ she thought, eyes ghosting over Link’s still form as she disappeared into a shower of light. _I am sorry I cannot bring you with me, that I must leave you here. I will find a way to defeat him. I will destroy Ganon. I promise you my love. I promise you._

Polished marble met worn and stained slippers as she materialized in the Temple of Time. 

The weight of what had happened hit her as she collapsed to the floor, her sobs coming anew. She wrapped her arms around herself rocking back and forth on the cold stone, her precious ocarina held tightly in her grasp. The last thing she had of him, of Link. 

In the distance, the Beast’s loud cries could be heard. The rang throughout the land like a death knoll, proclaiming the end of the hero for his minions to hear. 

_I promise you_ she prayed _I promise you Link, I will not let him destroy us again._

**Author's Note:**

> So this made me cry. Not kidding, the idea of a 9 year old trapped in a 16/17 year old's body and being made to fight like an adult hurts me. Not only that but he dies as well! 
> 
> comments are appreciated 
> 
> if you have a fanfic request you can find me at liv-andletdie.tumblr.com


End file.
